


He Wished He Hadn't

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Buried Alive, Episode: s04e15 Deception, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Is Bad At Feelings, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi-centric, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 9 prompt: buried aliveObi-Wan has to be buried in order to go on with the undercover mission, but he wakes up a bit too early, giving him time to reflect.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	He Wished He Hadn't

Obi-Wan wasn't supposed to be awake. 

He wished that he was accidentally cremated (or for the oxygen hole to never be added, he wasn't picky) so he could actually die without anyone knowing.

He felt his coffin drop, and the master held his breath as he felt the heat of the cremation from the other coffins radiate but not from his own, light still shining out of his casket to continue on with the secret mission.

He internally panicked ( _because he wasn't supposed to be awake, why was he awake?_ )but made sure that his shields were in full control, masking himself. It was an advanced feat to block himself from almost every single person in the room. Keyword, almost. Yoda and Windu were powerful, and they helped reinforce his walls as they pretend to bow their head in mourning. Anakin's presence reached through the force, desperately searching for his presence, but the Jedi Master didn't react, didn't move, not wanting to set their bond alight. He had snapped (he pulled their bond taut until it was almost invisible in his mind's eye) right as he was shot on the shoulder, and for Anakin to witness that he was still alive somewhat gave him dread.

Obi-Wan shivered as he felt a cold fury radiating off his former padawan, who was standing where his head was located. He wished to comfort his padawan, to tell him stories until he calmed down, but he knew he could trust Ahsoka to do that, even when he didn't tell her to do it.

He shut his eyes and listened to the eulogy given for the fallen Jedi including himself, and his brows then furrowed in worry, sweat running down his face from the intense heat. He could still breathe, of course, one of the Jedi masters making sure there was a hole for oxygen to fill in and out of, but the fire of turning bodies into ashes was overpowering the occasional breeze.

If this mission was to fail, if this mission was to go wrong, he would never have the chance to say goodbye to the ones he loved (he was counted as dead, technically he didn't really want to abide by the code even in spiritual form). Yes, he might've faked his death just now, but that was because...because...

Because he didn't know. Why did he do it? He didn't know what would happen. Regret filled him and he reigned it back in, trying to meditate.

Why did _he_ have to take this mission? He could get killed, and once Anakin and Ahsoka both find out that he had faked his death just to die all over again, their trust would forever be broken.

And so, he decided, as he deeply breathed in the sweltering heat, ready for what's to come, he made sure that he would succeed. Not for the Republic, but for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't really think of who could be buried alive except clone troopers, so Obi-Wan it is.


End file.
